


Elation.

by BisexGhoul



Series: June [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 05:43:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11075226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BisexGhoul/pseuds/BisexGhoul
Summary: It was finally their free day. After weeks of work and work and work Yuuri and Viktor decided to finally take a break and have a whole day for themselves.Amidst the summer morning, they were in the living room both staying on the couch browsing through social media or just watching videos of cute dogs on Youtube.





	Elation.

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a somewhat challenge I put my mind to this year in which I have to write something the first 21 days of June.

It was finally their free day. After weeks of work and work and work Yuuri and Viktor decided to finally take a break and have a whole day for themselves.

Amidst the summer morning, they were in the living room both staying on the couch browsing through social media or just watching videos of cute dogs on Youtube.

The sun was shining rather aggressively through the pulled curtains bathing the room in a beautiful yellow tinged light. Makkachin was lazing around, laying on the floor next to the couch in an attempt to shield himself from the warmth with his tongue lolling out of his muzzle and his breathing soft.

Viktor had one half of the couch, his feet propped up on the armchair nearby and his laptop settled on his thighs. Yuuri had his feet tucked underneath himself, staying rather close to Viktor and trying not to overheat. His phone was cradled into his hands whilst he way chatting with Phichit.

A fan was trying its best to blow a cooling breeze throughout the room, but to no avail whilst the gentle hum of music came from the speakers of Viktor’s laptop.

With a rather bored yawn, Yuuri placed his phone on the coffee table then turned to Viktor. Luckily the heath wasn’t that overwhelming so he scooted closer to his lover. Viktor broke out his concentration and now focused on Yuuri with a soft smile adorning his lips.

After setting the laptop aside, their hands found one another and their fingers tangled tightly together. Yuuri returned the same love-struck smile back at Viktor then leaned closer until they were mere inches from each other.

Viktor moved his other hand to cup Yuuri cheek, his thumb stroking just below his cheekbones, and soon enough their lips met into a very familiar slow kiss.

Needless to say, they spent the whole day tangled up with each other, Makkachin at their feet.

**Author's Note:**

> You can check out my [tumblr](https://save-my-weeb-soul.tumblr.com)


End file.
